Joint arthroplasty is a well-known surgical procedure by which a diseased and/or damaged natural joint is replaced by a prosthetic joint. For example, in a total knee arthroplasty surgical procedure, a patient's natural knee joint is partially or totally replaced by a prosthetic knee joint or knee prosthesis. A typical knee prosthesis includes a tibial tray, a femoral component, and a polymer insert or bearing positioned between the tibial tray and the femoral component. In a hip replacement surgical procedure, a patient's natural acetabulum is replaced by a prosthetic cup and a patient's natural femoral head is partially or totally replaced by a prosthetic stem and femoral ball.
To facilitate the replacement of the natural joint with a prosthesis, orthopaedic surgeons use a variety of orthopaedic surgical instruments such as, for example, cutting blocks, drill guides, milling guides, and other surgical instruments. Typically, the orthopaedic surgical instruments are reusable and generic with respect to the patient such that the same orthopaedic surgical instrument may be used on a number of different patients during similar orthopaedic surgical procedures.
The orthopaedic surgical instruments may also be customized to a specific patient. Such “customized patient-specific orthopaedic surgical instruments” are single-use surgical tools for use by a surgeon in performing an orthopaedic surgical procedure that is intended, and configured, for use on a particular patient. It should be appreciated that these instruments are distinct from standard, non-patient specific orthopaedic surgical instruments that are intended for use on a variety of different patients. These customized patient-specific orthopaedic surgical instruments are distinct from orthopaedic prostheses, whether patient-specific or generic, which are surgically implanted in the body of the patient. Rather, customized patient-specific orthopaedic surgical instruments are used by an orthopaedic surgeon to assist in the implantation of orthopaedic prostheses.